


【龙卡】针锋相对（七）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [7]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【龙卡】针锋相对（七）

七．

“都查的怎么样了？”

“啊，主任，”两个闲聊中的小护士心虚的低着头：“那个…除了来晚的那两位其他人都差不多了”

“哦？来晚了？”齐主任眯着眼睛推了推鼻梁上架着的眼镜，若有所思的往礼堂正前方台上搭起的临时帐篷瞥去一眼，正好看见龙骨穿着一件白衬衫、手臂间搭着纯黑的长风衣走出来：“怎么回事”

“说…说是有事单独说了会话… “小护士显然也是跟着去凑了热闹、被这一问立刻就红了脸、小声嗫嚅道：” 我和秦医生他们赶过去的时候…龙首席他们…… “

“有点意思，“齐主任捏着下巴沉思了一会：”卡卡西上一次体检的病历本在谁那里“

“这里“另一个小护士手脚麻利的从手里一摞册子里迅速翻出了卡卡西的那一本，又找了一会从最底下抽出了龙骨的那一份。

“上一次例行体检是三年前，病历上的各项指标都显示一切正常，”齐主任翻阅着手中的病例自言自语：“精神结合状况良好…龙骨那一份呢？“

“龙首席这边也显示一切正常，“小护士回道

“血液里的向导素指标呢。“

“化验结果显示正常“

“嗯，“齐主任随手合上病历还给两个小护士：”今天的化验结果出来之后立刻登记报备给我“

“好的，“两个小护士面面相觑显得有些疑惑，看着齐主任认真的神色也没有多嘴去问，抱着两摞病历快步溜了。

“你还是在疑心，“秃头医生冷不丁从他身后窜出来幽幽开口道：“这俩小崽子的病历我们都翻过多少次了”

“说不上疑心，就是觉得奇怪而已”齐主任揣着手注视着远处台上卡卡西弯腰钻出帐篷的背影：“小情侣什么时候不能亲热，非得挑在这时候”

“这两个都不是省油的灯，听说前阵子吵架了，估计刚和好吧”秃头医生没多想、拍拍同僚的背安抚道：“行了，别多想，干活去”

“您在这里签个字就行”

龙骨接过护士递来的笔在报告最底端签上自己的名字，那边卡卡西正好弯腰从帐篷里走出来、纯黑的制服外套随意搭在肩上、身上只穿了一件白衬衫，干净利落的精瘦腰线隔着一层单薄的衬衣收束进深色的制服长裤里，衬衫的头两个扣子没系上、大半修长的锁骨线条随着对方走近的步伐肆无忌惮地撞进哨兵首席的眼睛，扎人的白。

卡卡西注意到了龙骨的炽热眼神、走到他近前抱着手臂一弯嘴角：“怎么，找打？”

“你怎么整天都跟吃个了个炮仗一样，”路过的狮子嘟囔着从他边上吐槽飘过：“我看你的精神体不该是豹子、是个斗牛犬更贴切”

卡卡西：“……我现在就把你这个炮仗给放了“

龙骨揣着手兴致盎然的看他俩斗嘴，他的精神体不知道什么时候显现了出来、停在他的肩上用喙梳理自己翅膀上深色的羽毛、侧着头瞪着金黄色的眼睛好奇的瞧了又瞧，似乎对卡卡西很感兴趣，冲他低叫了一声舒展开左翼、抖动着换毛期后新长出的光洁羽毛、眼睛眨巴眨巴亮晶晶。

卡卡西皱着眉头：“它在干什么？“

“它说它翅膀好看让你瞅瞅“狮子走远了、大着嗓门很不正经的远远哈哈道

“它喜欢你“龙骨抬手一敲狮子的脑门，用眼角的余光去瞥卡卡西：”你要不要抱抱它“

他肩膀上的鹰听了这话立刻就扑棱着翅膀要往卡卡西身上扑，龙骨赶在它腾空的前一瞬眼疾手快地揪住长长的尾羽，低笑着训斥了一句：“别闹“

卡卡西似乎觉得他们这一人一鹰的互动很有意思、抱着手臂在一边兴致盎然的看戏，通体金黄的猎豹蹲在他的脚边、十分矜持的坐得笔直、尾巴在空中悠然自得的晃啊晃、深褐色的眼神犀利的围着龙骨打转。

然后龙骨就伸出手，毫不犹豫的薅了小豹子的头。

卡卡西和他的精神体：“……“

立在龙骨肩上的小鹰可怜兮兮的又叫了一声、委屈巴巴地抖动着漂亮的羽翼盯着着卡卡西，满眼都是：“我这么漂亮你为什么不摸摸我”

卡卡西被它委屈的小眼神看的无奈，伸手轻轻摸了摸小鹰头上柔软的绒毛，小家伙很开心的歪着脑袋往他的手心里蹭，乖巧的全然不像一只体长快过一米的鹰。卡卡西是第一次上手摸它，自己也觉得新奇、多摸了个几下、顺着小鹰长长的翅羽一直捋到翼尖。

龙骨站在他的面前、垂着眼睛十分专注的注视着卡卡西脸上的神情，比他稍矮半个头的少年正兴致勃勃地戳小鹰的屁股、脸上的神情放松而又惬意。他在收回手时注意到龙骨打量自己的目光、仰起尖下巴扬眉冲他一笑、轻快而又肆意。

身高快一米九的哨兵首席被这无心的一笑整的心跳巨震，掩饰的捂着嘴咳嗽了一声别过脑袋。

“你脸红了，“卡卡西盯着他的眼睛，笑容意味深长

“你看错了“龙骨十分自然地抬手弹了他的额头、意识到这个动作所蕴含的过分亲密时已经来不及收手、和卡卡西两个人站在台上一角面面相觑。最后是卡卡西率先打破僵局，”呵呵“一声幽幽开口道：”你敢打我“

“你可以打回来，“龙骨浑不在意的笑着把手臂伸到他面前：“轻点啊，我怕疼”

卡卡西：“这就是你平时训练的时候特别记仇的理由？”

“我这个人做事不喜欢吃亏而已，”英俊的哨兵首席低笑着道，神色意味深长：“这个世界上能让我心甘情愿吃亏的就只有我老婆而已”

卡卡西抱手盯着他、呵呵一声表示不以为意。脚边的猎豹打了个小小的喷嚏、抖着耳朵低着头用爪子专心致志地揉脸。

“或者，男朋友也可以”龙骨弯腰凑到卡卡西面前、意味深长的眯着眼睛沉声笑道。停留在他肩上的鹰眨巴着明亮的铜黄色眼睛、满怀希冀的歪着头盯着满脸黑线的卡卡西。

卡卡西抬手狠狠呼了他一爪子。


End file.
